1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a merging of results data. The embodiments herein particularly relate to the merging of results from multiple runs based on run inputs that are mutually different from one run to another. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a method and system for merging results which cannot be simply combined and need to be intelligently aggregated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many definitions for merge. All of them disclose the merging of the results of two or more sorted input files and combining the results into an aggregate or single output result. Normally, when a data step merges two data sets, any common variables will have the same length in both sources of data. When a variable has different lengths in the incoming data sets, and when that variable is also a by variable, the merge can produce truly bizarre results. The currently available technique for merging includes a match merging, code merging, one-to-one merge, one-to many merge and matching using characteristics, history, length and types. Sometimes the results are merged using SQL. But each of these merging techniques has an inherent problem that in certain situations they will not produce proper aggregated results e.g. combining the results of two code coverage runs where the underlying source files changed between runs.
Normally, in a testing cycle, there is a possibility that whole testing is not completed on one deployment. So it is possible that some code is tested on “Deployment run 1” and some other code is tested on “Deployment run 2”. “Deployment run 2” may cover some already tested code of “Deployment run 1” and as well as it may cover some new code during the testing. In such cases, there would be two deployment runs and there would be a coverage information of two individual different runs. Hence it is difficult to take analytical judgement as it is required to navigate both reports and then only, one can take appropriate conclusion for coverage testing. Hence, there is a need for a merge algorithm for merging two individual runs to produce single coverage report so that, a proper judgment is taken on viewing the single coverage report. Also, during a merging of code, there is a big challenge of code consistency like it may be possible that code of class X is different in both deployments.
Hence there is a need for a method and system for merging the results from multiple runs based on run inputs during integration. There is also a need for a method and system for performing a continuous integration of results, by providing an algorithm to merge results from multiple runs based on run inputs during integration. Further, there is also a need for a merge algorithm for merging two individual runs and produce single coverage report and also maintain code consistency.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.